


Chromatismes

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Space challenges [7]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Il rêvait souvent en rouge.
Series: Space challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398113





	Chromatismes

_Notes de l’auteur : voici un vieil auto-défi « couleurs » que je m’étais promis d’écrire depuis des éons. Je l’ai amorcé plusieurs fois. Je le finalise enfin avec des nanofics. Et j’en ferai de multiples branches, parce que._

_En revanche je cherche toujours comment le mettre en page ailleurs que sur twitter._

**Rouge.**

Il rêvait souvent en rouge. Des taches et des éclaboussures, qui s’éparpillaient en milliers de pétales. Des roses et des épines, qui écorchaient ses souvenirs, encore et encore.  
Ses mains, souillées des actions qu’il n’avait pu empêcher d’accomplir.  
Des cris.  
Les siens.

— 

**Orange.**

Flamboyante. Il se la représentait ainsi depuis le début. La faute à sa crinière rousse, évidemment, mais à mesure qu’il apprenait à la connaître il s’était aperçu à quel point l’adjectif lui convenait.  
Elle irradiait. Le feu la rendait inaccessible.  
L’était-elle vraiment ?

— 

**Jaune.**

Ou plutôt, « blonds comme les blés », pour reprendre une comparaison éculée. Les cheveux blonds étaient sa faiblesse, il le savait. Il cédait toujours face à des reflets dorés, d’autant plus vite que les mèches étaient longues.  
Il cédait pour elle, qui le hanterait à jamais.

Il s’était déjà perdu dans les yeux de Mimee, or et étranges, félins, parfois brillants. Il y croisait ses propres fantômes. Il y abandonnait ses peurs et ses doutes, ses regrets et ses incertitudes. Il y côtoyait l’infini.  
Un jour viendrait où il ne pourrait en ressortir.

— 

**Vert.**

Les cheveux… Quelle que soit leur couleur, c’était la première chose qu’il remarquait chez ses interlocuteurs. Longs, courts, ébouriffés, raides ou ondulés, opulents ou sagement rangés.  
Ceux de Sérhà étaient verts. Verts, dotés d’une vie propre.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’il les coupe.

Lorsqu’elle releva enfin ses longs cils, il aperçut des larmes perler au coin des iris émeraude.  
— Pourquoi, Harlock ? Pourquoi dois-je emmener ces garçons à la mort ?  
Il n’avait pas de réponse à lui apporter.  
La locomotive disparaissait dans un nuage de vapeur.  
Elle pleurait.

— L’espoir !  
— Quoi ?  
— Vert. Couleur de l’espoir, répéta-t-il.  
L’explication contenta ceux qui s’attachaient aux symboles. Elle était fausse. Son vaisseau était vert du fait de l’oxydation spatiale.  
Et parce que Tochiro avait négocié un stock de cette couleur à moindre coût.

— 

**Bleu.**

Okay, il faisait une fixette sur les cheveux.  
Ceux de Mimee étaient bleus. Leur nuance variait selon son humeur. Azur pour les lutineries. Outremer pour les tourments. La colère leur donnait une aura électrique.  
Il s’y était frotté une fois.  
Il n’avait jamais recommencé.

— Tu devrais te décider une fois pour toutes.  
Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il aimait leurs tons bleu-gris, il craignait de briser leurs éclats d’innocence. De la distance formelle suffirait, croyait-il.  
Kei s’éloigna sans rien ajouter. Il s’aperçut à quel point il s’était trompé.

— 

**Indigo.**

Souvent, il s’abîmait dans la contemplation des étoiles, se perdait dans la froideur de leur éclat.  
L’espace était changeant, bleu nuit, violet foncé. Proche des nébuleuses, il se parait de moiré.  
Le parcourir était magnifique.  
Il n’y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

— 

**Violet.**

Kei disait « fuchsia ». Ça aurait pu être rouge. Il n’en savait trop rien. Quand les canons de l’Arcadia chantaient, la couleur des jets plasmiques était la dernière de ses préoccupations.  
Il préférait admirer les volutes mouvantes des explosions que ses tirs provoquaient.

Quand il voyait la robe de Mimee il pensait à l’écharpe de Maetel. À une époque, l’insatiable voyageuse avait arboré pourpre et lilas. Ils étaient jeunes alors, insouciants, confiants en leur avenir.  
Leur périple s’était assombri. Elle était passée au noir.  
Lui aussi.


End file.
